Runo meets Shrek
by JesseGlennFan
Summary: When Runo Misaki is reading her favorite book one day, she is accidentally transported into a mysterious swamp. Little does she know, however, that she and her guardian bakugan, Tigrerra, are in for a huge surprise.
1. Chapter 1

The 1st part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Runo meets Shrek

One morning, in her bedroom, 15-year-old Runo Misaki was sitting in her bed. Since her family café was closed, she decided to get to reading a book she recently got interested in, called _The Story of Far Far Away. _Runo kept on reading excitedly, until a knock at the door interrupted her.

"It's open!" Runo said. Mrs. Misaki opened the door, and sighed at the sight of Runo and that book.

"Runo, you've been reading that book for almost an hour now! You should be outside, it's a beautiful day," Mrs. Misaki said.

"But, mom! I'm already at the part where Fiona and Shrek head off to Far Far Away! I can't stop reading now," Runo said.

"I understand, but it's too much of a beautiful day to sit around and do nothing. Why don't you go to the park?" Mrs. Misaki asked.

"Ah! Do I _have _to?" Runo asked.

"Well, just do something other than sit in your room all day." said Mrs. Misaki, closing the door.

Runo sighed, strapped on her sandals, and headed outside. Her guardian bakugan, Blade Tigrerra, followed behind her.

Walking through the park, Runo sighed, looking at the sky. Shortly after, Tigrerra finally caught up with her.

"Runo, what's going on?" Tigrerra asked.

"Mom's making me go to the park. But luckily, I snuck this with me!" said Runo excitedly, showing Tigrera the book.

"Runo! I can't believe you, my sneaky little brawler! Does your mom even know you have that?" asked Tigrerra.

"Nope!" Runo said, laughing. Tigrerra sighed and they stopped at a quiet area under a tree. Runo sat down, made herself comfortable, and began reading again.

"_So Fiona and Shrek were off to meet Fiona's parents, King Harold and Queen Lillian. Fiona was very eager, while Shrek was very nervous. For more than 100 miles, the carriage traveled. "Are we there yet?" Donkey kept on asking, irritating Fiona and Shrek. Finally, Shrek had had enough. "ARE WE THERE YET?" he snapped "Yes!" Fiona finally said. Donkey was ecstatic, and before they knew it, they were going to meet the king and queen for sure."_

Runo closed the book and sat it down. Closing her eyes, she began to imagine herself in the world of Far Far Away. And before she knew it, she found herself falling asleep. Tigrerra looked at her, and looked back at the book, which began to glow a bright green.

"Runo! Wake up! The book! It's glowing!" Tigrerra said, but Runo never woke up. Tigrerra kept on trying to wake up Runo, but it never worked.

Suddenly, the book flung itself open and everything went into blackness. Soon, after what seemed like hours, fell to silence. An eerie silence.

Finally, Runo began to wake up, and Tigrerra immediately floated over

"Runo, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess. What about you?" asked Runo.

"Yes, but I don't have any clue where we are right now," said Tigrerra.

"What are you talking about? We're still in the park." but when Runo got up, she saw she was not in the park anymore.

Instead of a park, Runo was in a swamp. There were trees, a huge pit of mud, and a long fence made out of logs and branches. There was also a huge tree that had a door and windows, and turning to the right, Runo saw an outhouse.

"I don't think this is the park." said Tigrerra.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Runo ran over to the door and knocked, but nobody answered. Runo looked at Tigrerra and decided to investigate.

Quietly as she could, Runo opened the door. She stepped inside, seeing a living room, and a huge black pot hanging over a fireplace.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" she asked.

"Hey!" a voice startled her. Turning around, she saw a grey donkey.

"AAH!" she screamed.

"What're you doing here? Don't you know this is private property?" asked the donkey.

"Uh…" Runo was speechless.

"Listen here, girl. You'd better go hide before they get here," said the donkey.

"Who? Who are _they_?" asked Runo.

"Shrek and Fiona! They're getting back from their honeymoon!" said the donkey.

Shrek and Fiona? Runo's eyes widened.

To be continued

Hey, everyone! First chapter's done, please leave a review! Peace out =)


	2. Chapter 2

The 2nd part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Runo meets Shrek

"Shrek…and Fiona?" Runo asked.

"Yeah, that's right!" said the donkey.

"Wait, you mean like _the _Shrek and Fiona?" Runo asked. Before the donkey could answer, the door opened! Runo froze, and two ogres stepped inside.

One was a girl, with long red hair in a braid, a crown, and a white wedding dress. The other was a man, and they both just stared at the donkey, but mostly at Runo.

"Uh-oh. Um…Shrek, Fiona! Aren't you two a sight for sore eyes? I was just taking care of your house for ya!" said the donkey.

"That's good and all Donkey, but who is this?" Shrek demanded, pointing at Runo.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure," said Donkey.

"Who are you?" Shrek demanded again.

"My name's Runo, and this is my bakugan, Tigrerra," Runo finally said. Tigrerra floated beside her.

"Great, nice to meet you. Now explain to me why you're in my house!" Shrek snapped.

"Well, I didn't mean to come inside! I was just reading my book, then all of a sudden, bam! I end up in this mysterious swamp and now I'm meeting a talking donkey and two ogres! Is that an explanation?" Runo snapped back.

The two ogres just stared at Runo, seeing how strange she looked. They've never seen clothes like hers before, or her hairstyle.

"What? You want me to leave? If so, I'll leave right now." said Runo. She walked to the door, but when she opened it, something stopped her, Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey.

There were twelve guys, dressed in royal clothing. One had a scroll in his hands, two had drums, and the other nine had trumpets. They played an introduction melody. One of them kept on playing, until the man with the scroll whacked him in the head. Runo had to put a hand over her mouth to contain her giggles.

Opening the scroll, the man began to read.

"Dearest Princess Fiona, you are hereby summoned to the kingdom of Far Far Away for a royal ball in celebration of your marriage. At which time the king will bestow his blessing upon you and your Prince Charming. Love the king and queen of Far Far Away, AKA Mom and Dad." the man finished reading.

"Mom and dad?" Fiona asked excitedly.

"Prince Charming?" Shrek asked.

"Royal ball? Can I come?" Donkey asked.

"We're not going!" said Shrek.

"What?" Donkey and Fiona asked together, shocked.

"Are you kidding me? Are you really serious?" Runo asked.

"Well, I mean, don't you think they'd be surprised to see you like this?" Shrek asked.

"They might be a little surprised, but they're my parents. They love me, and they'll love you, too," said Fiona.

"Yeah, right. That explains Sergeant Pompous and the Fancy band," Shrek said.

"Will you stop it? They just want to give you their blessing!" said Fiona.

"Great! Now I need their blessing?" asked Shrek.

"ENOUGH!" Runo screamed. Shrek and Fiona looked at her.

"Look, I don't know about you all, but sitting around here bickering won't make this situation better, and quite frankly, I don't want to be stuck here for the rest of my life! So will the both of you stop already and agree on something?" Runo snapped.

A few hours later, a carriage stopped by to pick Shrek and Fiona up, along with Donkey and Runo.

"C'mon, Shrek! We don't want to hit traffic!" Donkey called. Shrek, hesitantly walked out of the tree house.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of everything!" said a little gingerbread man named Gingy A wooden puppet, Pinocchio, the Three Little Pigs, the Three Blind Mice, and The Big Bad Wolf were there with him. They all ran inside the house and threw a party, with the song Freak Out playing.

Shrek looked back and sighed as the carriage took off.

Sitting across from them, Runo looked out at the scenery the whole time.

"_This definitely feels like the book." _she thought to herself.

To be continued

And there's the second chapter. Don't worry, more will come soon! Don't forget to leave your comments ;)


	3. Chapter 3

The 3rd part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Runo meets Shrek

The carriage moved on for several miles, and Shrek looked out the window, with a worried look on his face. Runo caught some sleep, with Tigrerra in ball form on her shoulder. Fiona smiled when she saw her, but frowned when she looked at Shrek.

"Are we there yet?" Donkey asked, getting on Shrek's nerves.

"No." Shrek answered. Soon, it was the same thing over and over again. Donkey kept on asking the same question, which made Fiona and Shrek grow even more irritated.

"Are we there yet?" Donkey asked again.

"NO!" Shrek and Fiona screamed, which woke Runo up. Stretching out her arms, Tigrerra opened up.

"Man. What's wrong with them?" Runo asked.

"Ask Donkey." said Fiona.

"Are we there yet?" asked Donkey, with Shrek copying him.

"Hey, that's not funny," Donkey said, and again, Shrek copied him.

"That's really immature! See, this is why nobody likes ogres! Ok, your loss!" they both said.

"I'm just going to stop talking," Donkey said.

"Finally!" Shrek said.

"But this is taking forever, Shrek. There's no in-flight movie or anything!" Donkey complained.

"Donkey, that's why the kingdom is called Far Far Away. It's far, far away!" said Runo.

"Runo's right. Just find some way to entertain yourself to past the time." said Tigrerra.

Donkey sighed, thinking of something to do. An idea crept into his mind, and made popping sounds. First one, a second one, and then a third one. This made Shrek and Fiona more irritated, but Runo and Tigrerra just laughed.

"For five minutes…could you not be yourself, for five minutes!" Shrek boomed.

Fiona looked out, and Donkey made another popping noise with his mouth.

"AAAH! ARE WE THERE YET?" Shrek screamed, losing his patience.

"Yes!" Fiona.

"Finally!" Runo said, looking out the window. They came to the city entrance, and pretty soon, they were officially in the kingdom of Far Far Away.

Donkey was amazed by the whole scenery. There were people hustling and bustling in the streets, and the castle was not far from them. Runo pointed out some shops, showing Tigrerra. Donkey went on about what would happen. Fiona was just as happy as Runo and Donkey, but Shrek was not.

"We are definitely not in the swamp anymore," he said.

People started to follow the carriage, immediately recognizing it as the return of the princess. Fiona looked at Shrek, who was not so happy. Putting a comforting hand on his arm, Shrek started to cheer up.

The carriage pulled into the castle's entrance, and made a complete stop. Hundreds of people were out in the middle of the entrance, cheering at the sign of the return. On the castle stairs, a king and queen were eagerly waiting for Fiona and her husband, "Prince Charming".

"Announcing the long awaited return of Princess Fiona and her new husband!" said an announcer. Everyone began to cheer.

"Well, this is it." Fiona said.

The carriage door opened, and Fiona, Shrek, and Runo stepped out. A man opened a box and doves flew out, but everyone stopped cheering. Everyone gasped when they saw Fiona and Shrek. Runo looked around awkwardly.

"Uh…why don't you guys go on ahead? I'd better help Donkey park the cart," she said. She hopped inside the carriage and took off, leaving Shrek and Fiona alone.

"Who on Earth are they? And who was that girl?" the king asked.

"I don't know who that one girl was, but I think that green one is our little girl," said the queen.

"That's not our daughter, that's a big problem! She was suppose to kiss Prince Charming and break the spell!" said the king.

"Harold!" said the queen.

Shrek, Fiona, and the king and queen came face-to-face.

"Mom, dad," Fiona said, giving her parents a welcoming hug.

"I'd like you to meet my husband, Shrek. Shrek, these are my parents," said Fiona.

"Well, it's easy to see where Fiona gets her good looks from!" said Shrek. King Harold and the queen, Lillian, just stared at him.

Shrek smiled nervously, but frowned when he was lead into the castle to the dining hall. Shrek sat across from a visibly angry King Harold, while Fiona sat across Queen Lillian.

"Uh, hey guys!" Runo walked inside. The king and queen looked at her.

"Sorry I'm late. I had trouble finding the dining room," said Runo, pulling a seat next to Fiona.

"Hello, young lady. Who are you?" Queen Lillian asked.

"Oh, my name's Runo. It's very nice to meet you!" Runo introduced herself.

"Oh, look here. Our daughter's an ogre, but her little friend is human," said King Harold.

"Harold!" said Queen Lillian.

"Is that a problem?" asked Runo.

"Oh, no, no. Not at all," said King Harold. Runo gave him a dirty look as she scooted herself closer to the table. Pretty soon, Donkey came inside.

"Hey, what's up, everybody? Thanks for waiting. I had the hardest time finding this place," said Donkey.

"No, bad donkey! Down!" said King Harold.

"Dad, it's ok! He's with us," said Fiona.

"Yup! He sure is!" said Runo, with a nervous smile.

Shrek groaned and slurped his soup.

"Uh, Shrek…" Fiona started.

"Oh! Great soup, Mrs. Q!" said Shrek, rubbing his tummy. Fiona shook her head and put her hands in the bowl, which was filled with water.

Shrek's eyes widened as he laughed nervously.

"So, Fiona, tell us about where you live," said Queen Lillian.

"Well, Shrek owns his own land. Don't you, honey?" Fiona asked.

"Oh, yes! It's abundant in squirrels and cute little duckies…" Shrek started.

"What? Are you really telling them about the swamp?" Runo asked.

"Runo!" Shrek snapped.

"An ogre from a swamp?" asked King Harold, not surprised. Runo quickly took a huge spoon full of soup and slurped it in her mouth, which made her cheeks puff out.

"I suppose it'd be a fine place to raise children," Queen Lillian said. Shrek, shocked, swallowed his spoon, and King Harold spit out his drink. Shrek coughed until the spoon finally came out.

"It's a bit early to think about that," said Shrek.

"Indeed. I just started eating," King Harold said.

"Harold!" Queen Lillian snapped.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Shrek asked.

"Dad, it's great, ok?" Fiona asked.

"Well maybe for his type, that is!" King Harold said.

"My type?" snapped Shrek.

"Uh, I've got to go to the bathroom," Donkey said, about to leave the room.

"Me too." said Runo. However, the chefs from the kitchen came out, carrying huge plates of food.

"Dinner is served!" the head chef said.

"Never mind! We can hold it," said Runo.

"Bon appetite." the chefs all disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Let's not sit around with our tummies grumbling, everybody dig in!" said Queen Lillian/

"Don't mind if I do, your highness." said Runo. She was about to take the plate with the lobster, but King Harold took it from her.

"So for children, I'd expect…" started King Harold.

"Ogres, yes!" snapped Shrek.

"How about that basketball! Go Patriots," said Runo.

"Runo, that's football!" Tigrerra said.

"I panicked!" said Runo.

Suddenly, King Harold and Shrek broke into a huge argument. Shrek grabbed the turkey, and began angrily chomping in. Food flew everywhere. Both angrily got up from the table and grabbed the roasted pig in the middle of the table. Fiona begged her mom to do something, and the pig landed in front of the table with a _slam_! The whole dining room was a mess.

Fiona angrily got up from the table, and angrily exited the room. Runo got up and followed her out.

"Fiona, wait!" Runo said, rushing to her side. They both entered Fiona's room, with Fiona angrily closed the door. Runo and Tigrerra looked at each other and followed the princess to the balcony.

A tear fell from Fiona's face, and Runo patted her on the back. Suddenly, out of nowhere, bubbles began to appear around them. Tigrerra grew curious, and a bubble caught her. Runo giggled and popped it, with Tigrerra landing in her hands.

"Your fallen tears have called to me. So here comes my sweet remedy. I know what every princess needs, for her to live life happily." sang a voice.

Suddenly, a fairy, wearing a blue dress and had her hair up, floated down. The bubble popped, and the fairy gasped.

"Oh, my dear. Look at you, you're all…grown up." the fairy said.

"Who are you?" Runo asked.

"Oh, my dear sweet child. I'm your Fairy Godmother," said the fairy.

"I'm not the one you're looking for." said Runo, pointing. Fairy Godmother looked at Fiona.

"I have a fairy godmother?" asked Fiona.

"Shush. Don't worry, dear, I'm here to make it all better!" said Fairy Godmother with a smile. They both entered the room, and Runo quickly ran inside.

Something told Runo that something strange was going on.

To be continued

Wow! Third chapter and it's long! But don't worry, more will come soon!

Don't forget to leave your comments =)


	4. Chapter 4

The 4th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Runo meets Shrek

"So, let me get this straight. Your Fiona's fairy godmother, but you respond to tears?" Runo asked.

"Of course, little girl. That's when I know you need help," said Fairy Godmother, turning her attention back to Fiona.

"So you know Fiona's having a hard time with her parents right now?" Runo asked.

"Well, I don't know that, but I could clearly tell she was in some sort of trouble. Now would you please be a dear and let me talk to this lovely princess?" asked Fairy Godmother.

Runo scoffed and sat down. Suddenly, they heard a knocking at the door.

"Fiona? Runo!" It was Shrek, bursting inside with Donkey. Runo gasped.

"Oh man, you have a fairy? All I got in my room was shampoo!" said Donkey.

"Oh! Uh, no. Fairy Godmother, I'd like you to meet my husband, Shrek," said Fiona.

"Your husband? What, what're you saying? When did this happen?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"I'll tell you. Shrek's the one who rescued Fiona! Believe me, I read the book from the total beginning," said Runo.

"She's right," said Fiona.

"But that can't be right!" said Fairy Godmother.

"Great, more relatives," said Shrek.

"She's just trying to help," Fiona said.

"She can help us pack. Get your coat, we're leaving!" said Shrek.

"Leaving? I don't want to leave," said Donkey.

"Neither do I!" Runo snapped.

"Shrek, don't you think you're overreacting?" Tigrerra asked.

"No, I overreacted when I met her parents! We're leaving!" Shrek snapped.

"I'm so sorry about this," Fiona said.

"It's ok, I have to go anyway. But remember dear, happiness, is just a tear drop away," Fairy Godmother said, giving Fiona a card.

"Thanks! But we've got all the happiness we need! Happy, happy, happy!" snapped Shrek, angrily taking the card.

"So I see. Let's go, Kyle." said Fairy Godmother, hopping into the carriage and taking off.

Runo looked at Tigrerra and back at Donkey. Deciding not to get involved in another argument, she left the room to try and find the kitchen for a midnight snack. Maybe they had left over lobster or turkey, she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, in their room, King Harold and Queen Lillian were having their own serious conversation. King Harold was ranting on about Fiona marrying Shrek, while Queen Lillian tried to reason with him.

"Oh, stop being such a drama king." she gave up.

"Fine, pretend there's nothing wrong! La dee da dee da! Everything's happy! Sheesh, I don't know how things can get any worse!" King Harold snapped.

"Hello, Harold," said a voice behind him. Harold jumped when he saw Fairy Godmother's carriage behind him.

"What happened?" asked Queen Lillian.

"Oh, nothing dear! Just the old crusade wound acting up a little bit! I'll just stretch it out here," said King Harold, closing the balcony doors.

"We need to talk," Fairy Godmother said.

"Uh, Fairy Godmother, I was just thinking about heading off to bed. You know, I've already taken my pills and they tend to make me drowsy. So how about…uh, we make this quick?" King Harold ask, bumping into one of Fairy Godmother's bodyguards. Off in the carriage they went.

Meanwhile, in a huge guest room, Runo was looking out the window.

"I'm worried about Shrek and Fiona. They haven't spoken to each other yet," said Runo.

"Runo, I know you're concerned, but this is Shrek and Fiona's marriage. They have to settle this themselves," said Tigrerra.

"I know, Tigrerra, but I can't help but get the feeling things won't end well. I mean, didn't you see Fairy Godmother? When she arrived, something told me she was up to something!" said Runo.

"I can't believe it, but you're right. Something strange is going on around here, and I don't think it's good." said Tigrerra.

Runo turned off the lights and went to bed.

Pretty soon, Fairy Godmother's carriage returned to the castle. King Harold had to think of a plan in order to get rid of Shrek so Prince Charming could be with Fiona.

Inside the carriage, Prince Charming looked at his mom.

"Mom, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Something's been bothering me. Ever since the ogre arrived, he's been interfering with my plans. Well, him, but mostly it's that little girl he brought with him! He's this annoying pest, Runo!" Fairy Godmother said.

"Runo? What are we going to do?" Prince Charming asked.

"Well, in order for you and Fiona to be together, I need to get the ogre and his annoying friends out of the way!" Fairy Godmother said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" asked Prince Charming.

"I'll think of something, dear. Don't worry." Fairy Godmother said as the carriage took them home.

To be continued

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been kind of lazy to log in, and I'm still experiencing log in problems. Plus, I had oral surgery, so I might take time off to recover. But I'll try to update ASAP, that is if my computer let's me. XD

Don't forget to leave your comments :D


	5. Chapter 5

The 5th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Runo meets Shrek

King Harold soon returned home, out doing some certain business. He had hired a green-eyed assassin from a bar called The Poison Apple to kill Shrek.

Walking down the hallway, the king saw the guest room where Runo was staying. Opening the door slightly, he saw Runo sleeping, along with Tigrerra, who was closed up. He looked down and closed the door.

In Fiona's room, Shrek had trouble sleeping. He tossed and turn, but every time he tried to get sleep, he would find no luck. Sighing, he got up and walked over to the fireplace. Suddenly, he looked over and saw a music box.

Walking over, Shrek opened it quickly, taking the diary out. He flipped through the pages, seeing "Mrs. Fiona Charming" in every entry. Suddenly, a knock startled him. Answering the door, he saw it was King Harold.

"Oh, sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," King Harold said.

"Oh, no, no. I was just reading…a scary book," Shrek said.

"I see. Anyways, I want to apologize for my despicable behavior earlier. I don't know what came over me, but do you suppose we could pretend it never happened and start over?" King Harold asked.

"Look, your majesty…" Shrek started.

"Call me 'dad'," said King Harold.

"Dad. We both acted like ogres, so maybe we just need time to get to know each other," said Shrek.

"Ah, indeed. I was hoping you would join me for a morning hunt, you know, father-son time! And bring the young lady with you," said King Harold.

Shrek gave him an unconvincing look.

"Look, I know it would mean the world for Fiona," said King Harold. Shrek looked back at Fiona, and back at him.

"Meet me around 7:30 tomorrow by the old oak tree?" asked King Harold.

The next day, Shrek, Donkey, Runo, and Tigrerra were all in the woods.

"So why am I here again?" Runo asked.

"The king told us to bring you along for an early morning hunt," said Shrek.

"Ok, his instructions were, head to the deepest darkest woods, pass the sinister trees with scary-looking branches, and that was all!" said Runo.

"I can't believe it! We're lost!" said Shrek.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to ask for directions," said Donkey.

"Great. My only chance to fix things with Fiona's dad, and I end up in the woods with you two!" Shrek snapped.

"Hey, don't get snappy with them, Shrek. They were just trying to help," said Tigrerra.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, ok?" Shrek asked.

"Hey, don't worry about it." said Runo.

"I just really need to make things work," said Shrek.

"Sure, now let's go bond with daddy!" said Donkey.

As they were walking, Shrek heard something that sounded like purring. He turned to Donkey and Runo, smiling.

"Well, well, Runo. It was a tender moment back there, but the purring?" Shrek asked.

"What do you mean? I can't purr," said Runo.

"Sure. What's next, a hug?" Shrek asked.

"Shrek, humans don't purr. Cats purr, but humans? No." said Runo.

Suddenly, a cat jumped down from the trees. He was wearing a belt with a sword, black boots, a hat with a feather, and a black cape.

"Ha-ha! Fear me if you dare," the cat said, hissing.

"Hey, a little cat," Shrek said.

"Watch out, Shrek. He doesn't look friendly," said Runo.

"Relax. Come here little, kitty, kitty," said Shrek.

The cat took off his cape and sword and jumped at Shrek, showing his claws.

"AAH!" Shrek screamed as the cat dug its claws in his legs. Runo and Donkey ran over, trying to get the cat away from Shrek. Runo tried to grad his tail, but it was too fast. Donkey tried to kick at it, but again, it dodged them.

"Get if off!" Shrek pleaded.

"Hold still!" Donkey said. He kicked Shrek, but in the place where you do not want to be kicked. Runo gasped, as Shrek fell to the ground in pain.

"Did I miss?" Donkey asked.

"No. You got them," Shrek said.

The cat jumped off the ogre's back and into his boots.

"Now, ogre. Pray for mercy from…" the cat carved the letter 'P' in the tree with his sword.

"Puss…In Boots!" the cat finished.

"I'll kill that cat!" Shrek snapped.

Puss started to laugh, but immediately dropped to the ground. He was hacking and wheezing, which made Runo cover her eyes. Puss coughed up a hairball, which made Tigrerra groan.

"Heh heh. Hairball," Puss said.

"Nasty!" Donkey said.

Runo walked over and grabbed the cat by the fur.

"What should we do with him, guys?" she asked.

"I say we take the sword and neuter him! Give him the Bob Barker treatment," said Donkey.

"Oh, please, no! It's not my fault!" Puss begged, explaining why he had to do it.

"The king offered me much in gold for this job and my brother-" Puss continued on, but was stopped.

"Stop there! You mean the king paid you to kill Shrek?" Runo asked, putting a hand over Puss's mouth.

"Si." said Puss. Runo dropped him, and looked at Shrek, who was shocked.

"So much for dad's royal blessing," said Shrek, walking over to a stream and looking down at the water.

"Maybe Fiona would be better off if I was some sort of Prince Charming," he said.

"That's what the king said!" said Puss, which made Donkey give him a glare.

"Shrek, we know you'd do anything for Fiona. You're just trying to make her happy," said Runo, walking over to him. Suddenly, this gave Shrek an idea.

"Happiness. A tear drop away. Runo, think of the saddest thing that's ever happened to you," said Shrek, pulling out the Fairy Godmother's card.

"Me? Well, there was a birthday party held for one of my friends, and they didn't even invite me! When they sent me the invitation, the party was already finished! And there was another time during Christmas, I had to work that day and I couldn't even celebrate! I mean, who works on Christmas?" Runo explained.

"No, I need you to cry!" Shrek said.

"Oh, so now you want me to cry about it?" Runo asked. The more she thought about it, her eyes began to grow watery. A tear fell from her face, dripping onto the card. Wiping her eyes, she saw a bubble with the Fairy Godmother appear.

"Is it on? This is Fairy Godmother. I'm either away from my desk or with a client, but if you stop by the office, we'll be glad to make you a personal appointment. Have a happily after!" said Fairy Godmother.

Suddenly, the bubble popped.

"Donkey, Runo. Are you up for a little quest?" asked Shrek.

"Well, looks like I'm in," said Tigrerra.

"If you're going, than there's no way you're leaving me behind." said Tigrerra.

"Looks like we're on another world-wide adventure," said Donkey. They all walked off, but Puss stopped them.

"Sop, ogre! I have misjudged you," said Puss.

"Join the club, we've got jackets," said Shrek, thinking he could not trust that little cat.

"On my honor, I'm obliged to accompany you until I have saved your life, as you have spared me mine." said Puss, bowing.

"Look, cat, I'm sorry, but I can't have anymore annoying animals with me already! Let's go, you two," said Shrek, turning to walk away.

On the other hand, Runo could not help but feel bad for Puss. She walked over, seeing how innocent he looked. Puss had his ears back, and his eyes were widened, making the cutest face she has ever saw.

"Runo!" Shrek said.

"Shrek, can we keep him? Look at that face? How can you resist that little face? Let's take him with us," said Runo.

"Are you kidding me?" Donkey asked. Runo looked at him, giving Shrek the puppy dog face.

"Fine, but if he coughs up more hairballs, you're responsible!" said Shrek. Runo fist-pumped and picked Puss up, carrying him on his shoulders.

They continued to walked on, Runo was talking to Puss, with Tigrerra beside him. Tigrerra went on about battling with bakugan, and Runo told him all about her friends and family. Donkey and Shrek looked at each other and sighed.

By the time they knew it, they had arrived. Runo saw that it was not just an office, but a big factory where they made all kinds of potions.

"Whoa! This factory's huge. How does the Fairy Godmother makes potions if it's just herself?" Tigrerra asked.

"Please, Tig. Do you really think a lady with wings would waste magic on making potions? C'mon," said Runo.

Shrek and Donkey looked at each other as they entered the office. Inside, there was a huge waiting room filled with chairs and two huge portraits of Fairy Godmother. They saw a man at the front desk.

"Hello there. I'm here to see…" Shrek started.

"Yes, the Fairy Godmother. I'm sorry, she's not in," said the man filling out paperwork.

"Jerome, coffee and a Monte Crisco, now!" Fairy Godmother's voice came over the speaker.

"Look, she's not seeing any clients today, ok?" the man, Jerome, said. Shrek looked down, which made Runo come in to the rescue.

"Excuse me, sir. But this is very important. You see, I come from a household of a lot of kids and my brothers here were turned into a donkey, a cat, and a hideous ogre. You see, I'm very desperate," explained Runo.

"Desperate?" asked Jerome.

"Please, sir! My mom works fifteen hours a day, but she doesn't have enough money to support us! So please, let us in to see Fairy Godmother! I need her help more than ever!" Runo started to cry.

"Oh, oh! Do not worry, little girl. I will call Fairy Godmother right away!" said Jerome.

"No, I'll just show myself in, thanks." Runo sniffled, and they all walked inside.

Once inside, they looked around. Millions of workers were making potions bottles, testing out spells, and checking to see if the potions were ok for the potion room. Turning around, they all saw a bright colored lights. Shrek lead them to the room.

Runo had a gut-wrenching feeling things wouldn't turn out well.

To be continued

Another chapter for you all.

Don't forget to leave your comments! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

The 6th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Runo meets Shrek

Inside the room, Fairy Godmother was making a love potion, using everything with her magic wand. Suddenly, Shrek and his friends appeared, which startled her.

"Hi, there. Sorry to barge in, but…" Shrek started.

"What in Grimm's name are you doing here?" Fairy Godmother asked, closing the curtain.

"Well, Fiona isn't quite…happy. We want to…" Tigrerra started.

"Isn't happy? I guess there's some question as to why that is. Come, let's explore," said Fairy Godmother, flying over to a shelf of books.

"Ah, p, princess! There it is, let's see! Cinderella, oh, no ogres! Snow White, oh, no ogres! No, no, no! You see, ogres don't live happily ever after!" snapped Fairy Godmother.

"Ok, look here, miss fairy! I'd ought to take your wand, and turn you into a…" started Runo.

"Here's your Monte Crisco and coffee! Oh, sorry." a worker came in, rolling a cart.

"That's ok, we were just leaving. Sorry to have waist your time, miss Godmother," Shrek said.

"Just…go." Fairy Godmother said.

"Let's go, Tig," said Runo. Tigrerra floated beside her. Puss and Donkey followed Shrek, and Runo gave the door a loud _slam!_

Fairy Godmother sighed, and rubbed her throbbing head.

Outside, Shrek hid inside a janitor's closet. Grabbing a worker that passed, he and Runo both walked out, with Shrek wearing a disguise. Entering the potion room, Shrek unlocked the cart, where Donkey and Puss were. Runo grabbed Puss's take and pulled them out. Potions covered the entire shelves.

"Oh, man. There's so many! Which one do you think will help us?" asked Runo.

"I don't know. Donkey, keep watch. Puss, Tigrerra, do you guys think you can get to the ones on top?" Shrek asked.

"Leave it to us," said Tigrerra.

"Yes, boss. We got this," said Puss. He took off his sword, hat, and boots and jumped on top, while Tigrerra floated all the way to the very top.

"Hey, Puss! Look at this," said Tigrerra, with Puss catching up.

"This one's Happily Ever After!" said Puss.

"What does it say?" asked Shrek.

"'Beauty Devine'." Tigrerra read.

"Uh, guys! I think we need to hurry!" said Runo, pointing. Two employees have spotted them.

"That'll have to do! We've got company!" said Shrek. Puss used one of his claws to scratch the glass, and tried to pull the potion out, but it got stuck!

"Hurry, Puss!" said Tigrerra. Puss kept on struggling, until the glass finally broke. However, the potion went flying, and so did Puss! Donkey caught the potion in his mouth, while Puss landed in his boots.

"Nice one, Donkey!" said Runo. Suddenly, a huge wall started to come down. Shrek grabbed Puss and Donkey, along with Runo catching Tigrerra. They all slid under the wall just in time before it came down.

"Uh-oh! We've got company!" Donkey said. Men came inside, carrying crossbows. They shot tons and tons of arrows at the group, but Shrek and Runo dodged them with ease.

"Alright, time for you to shine! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise, Haos Blade Tigrerra!" said Runo.

Suddenly, Tigrerra formed into a huge monster, with saber tooth fangs and armor. Her back reached the ceiling, however, she still had enough room to move around.

All of the guards gasped and quickly retreated.

"Tigrerra, knock over that huge thing of potion, but quick!" Runo said.

"Ok!" With all her strength, Tigrerra tipped over the huge container with purple potion, sending a large wave over all of the factory workers.

"C'mon!" Shrek said, grabbing Runo. They made it to the top safely, and Donkey spit out the bottle, which Runo caught it just in the nick of time.

Meanwhile, Fairy Godmother came inside, seeing all of her workers have been turned into white doves and there was potion all over the floor.

"I don't care whose fault this is, just get this place cleaned up!" she ordered. All of the dove workers got to work.

"Will please someone bring me something deep fried and smothered in chocolate?" Fairy Godmother asked, holding her head.

"Mother…" Prince Charming came inside.

"Charming, sweetheart. This isn't a good time, momma's working," Fairy Godmother said.

"What happened here?" asked Prince Charming.

"That little pest and the ogre!" said Fairy Godmother.

"What? I shall rend his head from his shoulder, I will smite him where he stands! He will rue the day he stole my kingdom from me!" Prince Charming said.

"Calm down, you're still going to be king. I just need to find a way to get rid of that ogre and that girl before it's too late," said Fairy Godmother.

"How are we going to do that? I told you, I must destroy Shrek!" snapped Prince Charming.

"I'll think of something, dear!" Fairy Godmother.

"Pardon. Everything is accounted for, except for one potion." one of the white doves flew over.

"What?" asked Fairy Godmother, taking the clipboard away.

"I believe we make this work to our advantage." an evil smile appeared on Fairy Godmother's face.

Meanwhile, walking in the woods, Runo read the potion to Shrek.

"If one of you drinks, you will both be fine. Happiness, comfort, and beauty divine? What does that mean?" Runo asked.

"You'll both be fine?" Donkey asked.

"I guess Fiona has to drink it?" Runo asked.

Shrek took the bottle and popped the top off.

"Wait, Shrek. Something tells me that things don't feel right. I know it sounds silly, but maybe taking the potion isn't such a good idea," said Tigrerra.

"I agree with the tiger," said Donkey.

"It says 'Beauty Divine'. How bad can it really be?" Shrek asked. He sniffed the potion, and sneezed. Snot hit a mushroom, and Runo groaned in disgust.

"See? That stuff's bad for you!" said Donkey.

"Boss, just incase there's something wrong with the potion, allow me to take a sip. It'd be my honor to lay my life on the line for you." Puss said, taking off his hat.

"Oh, no! If there's any taste testing to be done, it's gonna be done by me! That's the _best friend's _job! Now give me that bottle!" Donkey said, taking the bottle from Shrek. He took a couple of gulps, and Shrek pulled it out of his mouth.

"Do you feel ok?" Runo asked.

"I don't feel any different. Do I look different?" Donkey asked.

"You still look like an idiot to me," said Puss. Donkey shot him a glare.

"Maybe it doesn't work on donkeys. Well…here's to us, Fiona," said Shrek.

"Shrek, you know if you drink that, you won't be an ogre anymore," said Runo.

"I know, but I love Fiona more than anything." said Shrek. He held the bottle to his lips and drank the whole thing. Suddenly, his stomach began to gurgle. Donkey and Puss took shelter behind a log, while Runo closed her eyes. Instead of a bright blue light in front of them, there came a loud fart from Shrek.

"Eew!" Runo said, holding her nose.

"Shrek, I think you got the Farty Ever After Potion!" said Donkey.

"Maybe it doesn't work on ogres, either," said Tigrerra.

"Or maybe Fiona and I were never meant to be," said Shrek.

Suddenly, the sky turned dark and it started to pour rain. Donkey grew freaked out, feeling like he was going to melt.

"It's just the rain, Donkey," said Shrek.

"C'mon! I'm already soaked to the bone!" Runo said. They all ran off to find shelter from the thunderstorm.

After finding a trail to follow, the gang came up on an abandoned barn. Shrek quickly opened the door and they all ran inside. Runo wrung out her t-shirt and shorts as best as she could, before ringing her hair out. Soon, she and Tigrerra fell asleep fast.

Shrek looked outside, seeing the castle from a distance. Donkey looked at him, and Puss was trying to get his hat dry.

"Don't worry, Shrek. Everything's going to be fine. You'll…see," Donkey said, before falling asleep.

"Donkey? Are you ok?" Shrek asked, before feeling a little weary himself.

"C'mon, let's shave him," said Puss. However, Shrek fell to the ground, right on top of Puss, who let out a yowl.

The morning came, and everything was drying up from the rain. Droplets of water dripped from tree leaves, and Runo woke up inside the barn.

"Good morning, Shrek. Huh?" Runo rubbed her eyes and saw a man laying there. There were three women waiting for him to wake up.

"Why are you ladies here?" Runo said.

"We're waiting for your friend here to wake up. He sure is handsome," said the first woman. Runo grew curious and ran over, which caused her to scream. This made the man wake up immediately.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," said the first woman.

"Shrek?" Runo asked.

"Huh? What's going on?" Shrek asked.

"Here, I fetched you a pail of water," said the first woman.

"Thanks," said Shrek, looking down at his hands. However, they weren't green, but instead they were human hands. Shrek grew shocked and looked at his reflection, seeing that he was now a human.

"Shrek! You're human!" said Tigrerra.

To be continued

Cliffy! I know, I just had to do it, but chapter 7 will come soon! ;)

~Comment and I update faster =)


	7. Chapter 7

The 7th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Runo meets Shrek

Shrek dropped the water pail and felt his face.

"I'm not an ogre anymore?" he asked.

"I'll admit, he's ok-looking, but Norman Reedus tops the scale of handsomeness!" said Runo.

"Who's Norman Reedus?" Puss asked.

"An actor who she talks about constantly." Tigrerra said. The three women gathered around Shrek.

"So you're name's Shrek, huh? I'm Jill. Are you from Europe or something?" the first woman, Jill, asked.

"You're so tense," the second woman said.

"I want to rub his shoulders!" said the third woman. They started to argue on who should rub Shrek's shoulders.

"Who knew Shrek would have a fan club. Wait, where's Donkey?" asked Runo.

"Who are you calling Donkey, girl?" asked a voice. They all turned and saw Donkey, who was turned from himself into a white stallion.

They all gaped when they saw Donkey, who went on about how he loved being a stallion.

"Hey, what's in that potion anyway?" Tigrerra asked. Runo picked up the bottle and began reading.

"Shrek, listen. 'To make the effects of this potion permanent, the drinker must obtain true love's kiss by midnight.'" read Runo, which made Shrek grab the bottle.

"Why is it always midnight?" he asked.

"Pick me! I'll be your true love!" the second woman said.

"I will be!" Jill said.

"I'll be true…uh enough." said the third woman. They all walked towards Shrek, ready to be kissed.

"Ladies, please! Shrek is already married to a princess," Runo said. The ladies grew disappointed.

"Well, Fiona, here comes the new me!" said Shrek. When he looked down, his pants fell down.

"First things first. We need to find you new clothes," said Donkey. The ladies gasped excitedly, and Runo groaned.

The group exited the barn, and went in search of clothes for a now human Shrek. After a few minutes of traveling, they came across a carriage, and Shrek had to steal clothes from a man's son. They all headed off to the castle for Fiona.

Arriving back in Far Far Away, Shrek and Runo hopped off Donkey and looked for Fiona. Runo headed outside towards the front garden, with Tigrerra following.

"Fiona? We're here!" called Runo.

Meanwhile, a now human Fiona was running down the hallways, calling out Shrek's name.

Shrek and Runo came to Fiona's room and opened the door.

"Fiona!" Shrek said. But what they saw was not Fiona. The person in front of them was cloaked and had no feet.

"Hello, handsome," said a voice. Fairy Godmother revealed herself, shocking Shrek.

"Miss me?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Runo, throw Tigrerra!" said Shrek.

"Bakugan br-" but Runo's words were cut off. Shrek looked back and gasped. Runo was grabbed by one of Fairy godmother's bodyguards, who clapped a firm hand over her mouth.

"Runo! Hang on!" said Tigrerra. She tried to transform into battle mode, but she was stopped by Fairy Godmother.

"Not so fast! Transform into that monster form of yours, and your partner turns a pile of ashes!" Fairy Godmother, pointing her wand at Runo.

"Runo…" Tigrerra obliged to Fairy Godmother's orders.

"That's more like it," Fairy Godmother said. Tigrerra was grabbed by her second bodyguard.

"Let them go," Shrek said.

"Dear Shrek, you know me too well. I've decided to come here to try to make Prince Charming Fiona's new husband, but with you and these two in the way, that'll stop my plans," said Fairy Godmother.

"Please, don't do this!" Shrek said.

"Sweetheart, listen. Fiona's a princess, and you're an ogre. A princess cannot fall in love with a hideous creature like yourself," said Fairy Godmother.

Shrek looked down.

"Shrek, you and Fiona are meant for each other! Don't listen to this old hag!" said Runo, smacking the hand away from her mouth.

"Silence!" Fairy Godmother hissed.

"But look what I've done for her, everything! I love her," said Shrek, looking out the window. He saw Prince Charming with his wife.

"If you really love her, you'll let her go." said Fairy Godmother.

Shrek looked down before exiting the room. The bodyguards let Runo and Tigrerra go. Runo angrily confronted Fairy Godmother.

"Listen here, miss Godmother. I'll make sure to take that wand and use it against you! I don't care if you try and stop me, I'll get Fiona and Shrek back together, and I'll destroy you for ruining their marriage!" Runo snapped.

Exiting the room, Fairy Godmother frowned. However, she knew just well that she had gotten to Shrek. This time, Prince Charming would become Fiona's new husband.

To be continued

Don't forget to leave comments :D


	8. Chapter 8

The 8th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Runo meets Shrek

Shrek angrily walked down the castle steps, with Runo and Tigrerra after him. Shrek walked passed Donkey and Puss.

"Where are you going?" Donkey asked.

"Senorita, what is wrong with Shrek?" Puss asked.

"We met you-know-who back there," said Runo. Donkey and Puss looked at each other and went after Shrek.

At The Poison Apple, Shrek sat at the front of the bar. The ugly stepsister, Doris, came out with a bottle of milk.

"Here you go, guys," said Doris.

"Just leave the bottle," said Runo.

"Why the long faces?" Doris asked.

"It was all a misunderstanding. I should've never rescued Fiona from that tower in the first place," said Shrek.

"I can't believe you, Shrek. You said you'd risk your life for Fiona and now you're walking away from it? I can't believe you," said Runo.

"It's for the best. Her parents approve, and she gets the man she's always dreamt of," said Shrek.

"You love Fiona, Shrek," said Donkey.

"That's why I have to let her go," said Shrek.

Suddenly, behind him, there was a cloaked man. It was King Harold. Shrek looked at his friends curiously.

Inside a room, King Harold met with Fairy Godmother and Prince Charming.

"You better have a good reason for dragging us here, Harold," Fairy Godmother said.

"Well, you see, I'm afraid Fiona isn't exactly warming up to Prince Charming," said King Harold.

"FYI, not my fault," Prince Charming said.

"Of course it isn't, dear," Fairy Godmother said.

"I mean, how long do I have to keep pretending to be that dreadful ogre?" asked Prince Charming.

"I think it's best if we call this whole thing off," said King Harold.

"WHAT?" Fairy Godmother and Prince Charming asked together.

"I mean, you can't force someone to fall in love," said King Harold.

"Oh, please. I do it all the time. Have Fiona drink this, and she'll fall head over heels for the first man she sees, which will be Charming!" Fairy Godmother said, handing the king a love potion.

"No!" King Harold said.

"What was that?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"I won't do it!" said King Harold.

"Oh yes you will. Remember, Harold, I was the one who gave you what you've always wanted, and I can take it away just as easy. Is that what you want?" Fairy Godmother asked, her wand lighting up.

"Uh…no," said King Harold.

"Good boy," said Fairy Godmother.

Outside, Shrek and the others listened to the whole thing. Suddenly, they heard something about Fairy Godmother being Prince Charming's mom.

"Mom?" Donkey asked, which was loud enough for Fairy Godmother to hear. Looking outside, she saw Shrek and Runo.

"Oh, merry! A talking horse!" Shrek said.

"The ogre and the girl!" snapped Fairy Godmother.

Outside, they all tried to escape.

"Way to open your big mouth, Donkey!" snapped Runo.

"Runo, you need to run! I'll take care of Fairy Godmother!" said Shrek. Runo threw Tigrerra and hopped on, escaping just in time before she was caught by the guards.

Meanwhile, back at the swamp, Gingy and the gang were watching the coverage of the Far Far Away ball on the magic mirror. Gingy was getting bored with all these dance shows on.

"I hate these ball shows, they bore me to tears! Flip it to Wheel of Torture," he said.

"I'm not flipping anywhere, sir, until I see Shrek and Fiona!" Pinocchio said.

"Oh, wizards on you guys! Mice, pass me a buffalo wing!" said Gingy. Suddenly, the door quickly opened. Everyone gasped and turned to see Runo standing there.

"Hey! Who are you?" asked Pinocchio.

"Hey, I've seen her before! She's with Shrek. I think her name's like Regina or Reyna," said the Big Bad Wolf.

"It's Runo, and I need your help, you guys! You're Shrek's friends, right?" said Runo.

"What do you mean you need our help?" Gingy asked.

"Well, I'll make this quick. Shrek and Fiona took Donkey and I along to meet Fiona's parents, but everything went awful when this woman named Fairy Godmother showed up. Fairy Godmother wants to get rid of Shrek so she can get her son, Prince Charming, to marry Fiona. So we tried to listen in on her plan, but we were spotted and now knights captured Shrek!" Runo explained.

Gingy and his friends looked at each other with their mouths gaped.

"You mean Shrek's been captured?" asked Gingy.

"Well, yes, but I don't know exactly where they're being held," said Runo.

"Hey. I think I might know where they're at," said Pinocchio.

The others looked at the puppet.

To be continued

Only a two more chapters to go!

Don't forget to leave comments =)


	9. Chapter 9

The 9th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Runo meets Shrek

Inside a dungeon, Shrek, Donkey, and Puss were chained against a wall. Donkey was chained upside down, and he was going on and on about his Miranda Rights.

"Donkey, you _have _the right to remain silent!" snapped Shrek.

"I must hold on before I too go mad," Puss said.

"Shrek! Donkey!" a voice said. Shrek, Donkey, and Puss looked up to see Runo. Along with her were Gingy, Pinocchio, the Big Bad Wolf, The Three Pigs, and The Blind Mice.

"Runo! You all, get us out!" said Shrek. Runo took a lighter and lit the dynamite tied to the cell. The cell opening blew up and Pinocchio went on in. However, Pinocchio got all tangled up in the ropes that he had. Gingy sighed and slid down.

"Quick! Tell a lie!" said Shrek.

"But what should I say?" asked Pinocchio.

"Say something crazy like I'm wearing ladies' underwear!" said Donkey. Runo's face lit up red.

"Uh…I'm wearing ladies' underwear," said Pinocchio.

"Are you?" Shrek asked.

"I most certainly not!" Pinocchio said. Suddenly, his nose started to grow. Runo was surprised to see that he was actually lying. After his nose kept on growing, Gingy was able to free them all.

Runo hopped down to see if they were ok.

"Are you ok, Shrek?" she asked.

"I'm fine, but we need to stop that kiss!" said Shrek.

"You said you were going to let her go," said Donkey.

"I can't lose Fiona this way!" said Shrek.

"But how are we going to get out of here?" Puss asked.

"Leave that part to me." said Tigrerra. She floated on out and turned herself into her huge battle form. The Big Bad Wolf and the Three Little Pigs grew shocked to see Tigrerra so big.

"Here we go!" said Runo. Tigrerra reached in and picked them up. Soon, the whole gang were off to stop Fairy Godmother and rescue Fiona.

At the castle, Fiona and Prince Charming were getting ready to dance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting Princess Fiona, and her new husband, Prince Shrek!" said an announcer. Prince Charming blew kisses to the cheering audience.

"Shrek, what are you doing?" Fiona asked.

"I'm just playing the part, Fiona," said Prince Charming, waving.

"Huh? Is that glitter on your lips?" Fiona asked, noticing lip gloss on Prince Charming's lips.

"Cherry flavor. Want a taste?" asked Prince Charming.

"What is with you?" Fiona asked. She turned around and headed back up the stairs. Prince Charming looked at Fairy Godmother, who needed to come up with something.

"C-minor, put it in c-minor. Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to dedicate this song to Princess Fiona and Shrek!" said Fairy Godmother, using her wand as a microphone. With a wave of the wand, her dress turned into a red sparkly one.

Outside, Tigrerra lead Shrek to the castle.

"Fire the catapult!" a guard yelled. Suddenly, the guards loaded a catapult with a huge flaming boulder. Tigrerra gasped as the boulder hit her.

"Ugh!" Tigrerra stumbled, but quickly regained her balance. Everyone hopped off her back so that they would not be crushed.

"Hang in there, Tig!" called Runo.

"I'll be fine!" said Tigrerra.

"I think you need a little help! Ability activate! Volting Fang!" said Runo. Tigrerra lit up yellow and smashed into the castle gate, which caused the catapults to crumble into pieces.

"Tigrerra, lower the gate!" said Shrek. Tigrerra put one firm hand on the gate and was about to lower it, but a hot, foamy, white liquid was poured all over her. Tigrerra screamed out in pain from the intense heat.

"Tigrerra! Shrek!" Runo said. More and more hot liquid was poured on her, and Tigrerra could take no more. She was able to open the gate just enough for Shrek to squeeze in, but fell from the pain.

"Tig!" Runo cried, running over. Tigrerra transformed back into ball form.

"Tig, are you ok?" Runo asked.

"I'll be fine. The liquid didn't burn off my fur or skin, thank goodness.," said Tigrerra. Runo felt how hot she was and quickly ran over to the water, which made Tigrerra, in ball form, immediately cool down.

"Now I feel one hundred times better!" said Tigrerra. Suddenly, the castle gate lowered.

"C'mon!" said Shrek. They all ran inside and Shrek hopped on Donkey, heading for the party. Suddenly, Puss hopped off when he spotted guards coming.

"Puss!" Shrek said. They looked back.

"Go! Your lady needs you!" Puss said. Shrek headed off while Puss took care of the guards.

On the dance floor, Prince Charming was about to kiss Fiona, when Shrek came bursting in. Fairy Godmother stopped singing, and grew furious.

"Hey, back away from my wife!" said Shrek

"Shrek?" Fiona asked.

"And Runo, too!" Runo hopped down.

"You! You couldn't just go back to your little town, and do whatever you kids do!" Fairy Godmother snapped.

"Not until we stop you! NOW!" Runo screamed. The Three Little Pigs took a blanket and hopped in it, which made one of them grab onto Fairy Godmother's leg.

"Pinocchio, the wand!" Shrek said, throwing Pinocchio. Pinocchio tried to grab the wand, but Fairy Godmother turned him into a real boy, which made him grow ecstatic.

"Tigrerra, help them out!" Runo threw Tigrerra. Tigrerra was now in battle mode, which made some people go running. Fairy Godmother gasped, and Tigrerra let out a loud roar, which made Fairy Godmother drop her wand and go flying very far. Donkey grabbed the wand and threw it to Gingy, and Gingy threw it to the mice, who did not catch it.

Pinocchio was changed back into a puppet, much to his disappointment. Fairy Godmother was able to make her way back to the party, and saw her wand on the ground. Shrek saw it too, and they both went after it. Fairy Godmother grabbed it, but Shrek smacked it out of her hands.

Runo caught it, and held it up victoriously.

"Take that, Miss fairy wings!" said Runo.

"Way to go, Runo!" said Puss.

"She's taken the potion! Kiss her, now!" said Fairy Godmother. Prince Charming quickly took Fiona and kissed her!

"NO!" Shrek screamed, falling to his knees. Runo gaped in shock, along with Donkey. Tigrerra saw it and gasped.

After they broke from the kiss, Fiona opened her eyes. Shrek looked away in defeat, and Prince Charming smiled at Fiona. Fiona smiled back and put her hands to his face, only to give him a nice head butt! Prince Charming fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Fiona." Shrek and Fiona ran over to each other.

"Harold! You were suppose to give her the potion!" snapped Fairy Godmother.

"Oops. I guess I gave her the wrong tea." said King Harold.

"Mommy!" Prince Charming regained consciousness and grabbed the wand from Runo's hands, throwing it over to Fairy Godmother.

"I told you ogres don't live happily ever after!" snapped Fairy Godmother. She pointed her want straight at Runo, and a huge lightning bolt came out. Runo saw it coming, and grew to frozen in fear to run

"Runo, NO!" screamed Shrek. Runo shielded herself, only to have King Harold step in front of her. The king screamed, and his armor reflected the light back at Fairy Godmother.

The fairy gasped and received a hit from the lightning. She gasped and was about to point her want towards them again, only to disappear into a lot of bubbles. Her glasses and wand fell to the ground.

"Dad…" Fiona said, running over. Runo gasped when she saw the king's armor there and not the king.

"No! This wasn't suppose to happen! No!" Runo said, which made Donkey come running over towards her. Fiona sobbed, and Shrek hugged her comfortingly. Runo hugged Donkey, her eyes growing watery.

Gingy and the others looked down, sadden upon King Harold's "death." Suddenly, they heard a croak. Runo looked down and King Harold emerged, now in the form of a frog.

"He's a frog?" Tigrerra asked.

"Dad?" asked Fiona.

"Yes, it's me, darling. I was hoping you'd never see me like this," said King Harold.

"I thought he gave you a hard time!" said Donkey.

"Donkey!" Runo said.

"No, no. It's ok. Fiona, will you accept an old frog's apology, and my blessing?" asked King Harold. Fiona nodded.

"Lillian, I'm sorry for all of this. I wanted you to accept me for the man I really am," said King Harold. He was about to hop away, but Queen Lillian caught him.

"You're more of a man today than you ever were." said Queen Lillian. King Harold croaked again. Suddenly, the clock stroke midnight.

"Shrek! The potion!" said Runo.

"Midnight! Fiona, is this what you want? To be this way forever?" asked Shrek.

"What?" asked Fiona.

"If you kiss me now, we can stay like this," said Shrek. Fiona looked at her mom, then back at her husband.

"I would want what any princess wants. A happily ever after…with the ogre I married," said Fiona. Suddenly, they started to light up, along with Donkey. Soon, they were back to their true selves. Donkey was saddened that he was no longer a stallion.

"Hey, you still look like a noble steed to me," said Shrek. Donkey smiled.

Suddenly, a light started to form around Runo. Shrek looked at her.

"This is goodbye," said Runo.

"Goodbye…Runo." said Shrek.

"Goodbye, all of you! I'll never forget you all!" said Runo. Soon, she was gone.

To be continued

One more chapter to go!

Don't forget to leave your comments :)


	10. Chapter 10

The last part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Runo meets Shrek

Back at the park, Runo's gasped and opened her eyes. Tigrerra immediately floated over.

"Runo, are you ok? You've been sleeping for over two hours now!" said Tigrerra.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Tigrerra. That was some dream I had," said Runo. She looked down to see herself sweating.

"Dream?" asked Tigrerra.

"Oh, it was about an ogre and his wife who we helped fight an evil fairy and save the kingdom," said Runo.

"Yeah. That's some dream," said Tigrerra.

"Hey, there, Runo! Fancy meeting you here!" said a voice. Runo looked up to see her two friends, Eugene and Rin.

"Rin? Eugene? Why are you guys here?" Runo asked.

"We were just in the park, having a battle. Then we saw you! Why are you here?" Eugene asked.

"Uh…just reading," said Runo.

"Well, that's cool. Hey! Want to have a battle? Lumahowl's abilities improved, and they're so awesome! You've got to battle!" said Rin.

"Rin, maybe Runo wants to enjoy her day reading," said Eugene.

"Actually, I'd like a good battle!" said Runo.

"Great!" said Rin.

"Fine, but I'm battling second!" said Eugene. Runo got up and was about to head off, but looked back down at the book. A smile formed on her face

"Runo, are you coming? C'mon!" said Rin.

"Oh, coming!" said Runo. She headed off with her friends for a good battle. Little did she know, the book began to glow green.

This was no dream Runo had at all. This was real.

THE END!

The end! Comment, please? ;)


	11. The Neathian and Gundalian rewrite idea

Possible preview of The Neathian and Gundalian re-write

Inside his room in Barodius's castle, Ren was getting ready for his date with Rosemary. Since Jesse broke up with her, this was the perfect chance for him to win this girl's heart. He put on a nice white suit, made himself look presentable, and headed out.

Walking down the hallway, Zenet and Sid looked at him curiously. Why was Ren dressed up so nicely?

"Where's Mr. Fancy Pants going?" Zenet asked.

"Beats me." said Sid. They walked down the hallway.

Outside Bakugan Interspace, Rosemary waited for Ren. She had on a beautiful blue dress and high heels, with her hair tied back in a curly ponytail.

"Well, don't you look all pretty. Where are you off to?" Fabia asked as she walked up to her.

"Ren's taking me out to dinner, since ya know, Jesse broke up with me," said Rosemary, looking down.

"I'm sorry, Rosemary. I know how much he meant to you," said Fabia.

"Who cares? I don't need him anymore!" said Rosemary.

Suddenly, a white limo pulled up. Rosemary's eyes widened, and Ren stepped out. Rosemary blushed, seeing how handsome he looked.

"Are you ready?" Ren asked, taking her hand.

"Yes, sir," said Rosemary with a giggle. They stepped inside and the limo drove off. Fabia waved, and walked back into Bakugan Interspace.

The limo soon pulled up to a ritzy-looking restaurant. Ren opened the door for Rosemary and helped her out. They walked inside, and sat at their table.

"Here you go, my lady," said Ren, pulling Rosemary's chair out.

"Ah, thank you, kind sir," said Rosemary. They both sat down and started a conversation.

Meanwhile, outside, a not-so-happy Jesse was walking, kicking a crumpled up soda can. He thought about Rosemary every moment, and regretted every single moment he did.

"Why did I break up with her? I gave up the best woman for me," he thought to herself.

Suddenly, an idea came into Jesse's head. He would go to her, tell her just how much he loved her. It was the perfect plan! With a smile on his face, Jesse ran to Bakugan Interspace, but stopped when he crossed a restaurant window. Looking inside, he saw Rosemary and Ren, having dinner and a conversation.

"And so, then what?" Rosemary asked, taking a bite of her food.

"Well, then Zenet came running down the hallway, screaming 'The control room's on fire! The control rooms on fire!' Mason and I came running down the hallway, and it turns out, it was a prank! Zenet had fooled us!" said Ren. He and Rosemary started laughing.

Outside, Jesse's eyes widened. Rosemary was enjoying a date with Ren? His heart shattered into a million pieces. He glared at them both and walked away.

"_Ren will pay for stealing my girl away from me!" _he thought to himself.

It's a rough draft, but after awhile, I'm finally starting to get an idea how I can write it! Hopefully it should be up soon! :)


End file.
